Nancy Drew Secret of Shadow Ranch Alternate Ending
by Syncopated Synapses
Summary: Since there is no category for Nancy Drew, I posted this story here. It's an alternate ending for the game The Secret of Shadow Ranch.


"Oh, a big door!" Nancy exclaimed. She noted that the slots in the door matched the shape of the keys. "Excellent deduction, me," she told herself. Nancy fumbled with the keys, saying, "This goes here," whenever a key was correct. Suddenly, the large door creaked open. Nancy gingerly entered the room. Looking around, she gasped. The walls in the room sparkled with gold. In the corner were gold nuggets arranged in a "V". Below the "V" was an old chest. Nancy noticed an ancient note under a rock on top of the chest. She carefully removed the rock and read the letter:

_My Dear, sweet Frances,_

_If you're reading this, then you've found the treasure. Well, you've found another letter; the treasure is in that there box. Durn, ya' actually found the treasure? (the letter laughed) That's dreadful impressive, darlin'. What in tarnation r' ya' wastin' time readin' this here letter fer? Go n' git that treasure!_

_Dirk_

_P.S. I love you with all my heart and soul. Remember that I will be with you forever in spirit no matter what happens._

Nancy sniffled. "That's so tragic." "Know what'll be even more tragic?" A hateful voice called out behind her. "What's gonna happen to you!" Nancy spun around and gasped. "Dave?" "Yes, ma'am," Dave answered sarcastically. "I see you found my treasure."

"That's where you're wrong," said another voice. It was Shorty's. "That's my treasure," he said, entering the room. He and his bank robber friends filed into the room. "Ours too!" They added. Shorty rolled his eyes. "I know, I know," he sighed with exasperation. "Great," Nancy whispered.

"Hey!" somebody else called. That voice…Nancy thought. It was Bess. "Hey, Nancy? Are you in there?" No, Bess! Nancy silently willed her. Don't come in. But Bess walked in anyway. "Hey Nance…" Bess froze, staring at Dave. Dave tipped his hat and winked. Bess blushed. Suddenly, Dave pulled out a gun. Bess dashed to Nancy's side. "Listen up, everybody," he said, pointing the gun to the ceiling. "If you all cooperate, and do as I say, then nobody gets hurt."

"I reckon y'all found my treasure," announced a raspy voice. "Tex!" Nancy exclaimed. Tex was followed by Mary Yazzie. "And Mary Yazzie!" "Yep," Tex answered, crossing his arms.

"Bess, what are you doing here? And where's George?" Nancy whispered. "George is outside this room somewhere. We kind of got separated when we were exploring. I just hope she doesn't come in here!" Nancy nodded in agreement.

But, their fears came true when they heard George call, "Bess? Are you in there?" Everyone turned and stared silently at George as she entered. "Hey, Nancy! After all those delays, Bess and I are finally here. Can you believe our luck? Howdy Dave, Shorty, Tex," she giggled. "And nice to meet the rest of you. What exactly are you all doing here, anyway? It's a little crowded," she added with a laugh.

"Uh, George," Bess said, pointing to the gun in Dave's hand. George blanched. "Oh, I see..."

Shorty slammed the door. (There were lighted lanterns in the room.) "Ya'll had better cooperate, or you'll never see the light of day again!" His accomplices lunged at Bess, Nancy and George. However, George, who was a skilled martial artist, jumped in the air and kicked all the men to the ground. "What!" Shorty exclaimed. "Get up you lazy, good fer nuthin' buffoons!"

When the only movement from them was a small groan, Shorty cornered George. "Ya' think yer so good, huh? Well, I'll show you! Get ready to meet yer doom!" He demonstrated some of his lame, cheesy karate moves and said in a low voice, "Scared yet?"

"No," George answered calmly, looking at her nails. "Then take this!" Shorty threw his fist at George but George ducked, causing Shorty to punch the wall. "Ahieeeeeee!" He screeched like a girl. He jumped back in pain, then tripped on a small rock. "Look out!" Screamed Nancy as Shorty fell, making the sound of a large tree as he crashed to the ground. "Help! I've fallen and I can't git up!" He cried. Everyone, including Tex, laughed at him. "Hey! Quit yer laughin' and help me up!" Shorty wriggled and squirmed, but he could not so much as turn over.

Tex snuck up behind Dave and grabbed his arms. Dave fought to free himself, but Tex was stronger. Mary Yazzie helped Tex tie and gag him. The couple shoved him to the ground. "Hurry! Grab the chest!" Tex ordered Mary. "I'll take care of those brats."

Mary ran for the treasure chest, but Bess and Nancy blocked her path. George was in another corner duking it out with Tex. "Get out of my way!" Mary Yazzie stormed. Bess hid behind Nancy, but Nancy stood her ground, her hands on her hips. "It just so happens I called the Sheriff, and he's on his way here right now. You'll never get away with this!"

Mary laughed maniacally. "I don't believe you. There's no way you could get a signal in here." Nancy smiled smugly, thinking about her secret way of getting a signal. Mary continued, "I warned you to get out of my way, or you'd be sorry!"

Mary jumped at Nancy, but stopped when she heard screaming. She turned and saw Tex lying on the ground crying. "Let this be a lesson to you all!" Announced George. "Nobody messes with George Fayne and gets away with it. If I were you," she said to Mary Yazzie, "I'd back down before you get yourself into trouble." She narrowed her eyes at Mary. "Kid, don't make me laugh," said Mary Yazzie, snorting. "I warned you," said George, rolling up her sleeves, exposing large, developed biceps. Mary gulped. Just then, they heard footsteps, someone running. In came Sheriff Hernandez and his deputies. "What happened in here?" Sheriff Hernandez asked, surveying the chaotic scene. "They tried to kill me!" Shorty cried, thrashing around on the ground. "Those girls oughta be locked in jail fer what they done! Tryin' to steal that treasure!" "He's lying!" Shouted Bess. "Don't worry, ladies. I have a warrant for his arrest," said Sheriff Hernandez, chuckling at Shorty. "As well as his friends over there." He helped Shorty up and locked him in handcuffs. "I think we may need an ambulance for them," said one of the deputies, in reference to Shorty's accomplices and Tex. George smiled gloatingly. Dave finally freed himself from the gag. "I was only trying to protect them! Nancy, ya' gotta believe me! I knew they were coming after you, Nancy. I only did what I did to protect you!" "Dave, you were a liar from day one," Nancy snapped. One of Sheriff Hernandez' deputies untied and handcuffed Dave. "Nancy," Dave pleaded, "tell them!" "Have fun in jail," Nancy answered cheerfully. Bess sighed. "Why did it have to be the cute one?"

_My Dearest Ned,_

_My vacation at Shadow Ranch was anything but a vacation. I encountered trouble and adventure at every turn! From bank robbers to discovering an outlaw's treasure, I've got a lot to tell you. And guess what? I get to keep some of the treasure. It's value? $10,000! And that's only a fourth of it!_

_Ten thousand more reasons to be my girlfriend, Nancy_


End file.
